Power Rangers Space Racers
by theawesome123
Summary: Rangers have fought on Earth for so long that they have not noticed what has been going on in space. Five alien siblings have been building an army for years. When they find out that five misfit teens are being chosen to stop them from conquering Earth, they aren't happy. This is going to be survival of the fittest. And who knows which side will win...


Race to Space Part One - Episode One

The walls of Parkway High School were crowded with many kids trying to get to their classes in time. People ran into others and shouts were heard all over, so no one really noticed when one girl went over to a group of five to cause trouble.  
"Well, if it isn't my favorite group of dorks." She smirked in a mean tone.  
The five groaned and looked at her hesitantly. None seemed too happy with her presence.  
"Can't you just leave us alone for one day?" A tall, Mexican boy in green wondered. " Just one day and that's all."  
"Don't tell her that's all, then we'll never get a break from her again." A very short and heavy girl in pink mentioned.  
The first girl smirked once more and then got really close to the girl in pink.  
"Rachel, did you know that it says gullible on the ceiling?" She asked in a serious tone.  
"Really?" Rachel inquired, lifting her head to the ceiling.  
"Don't fall for it!" An average heighted and African American girl exclaimed, but it was too late.  
Once Rachel had looked up to the ceiling, the first girl gave her a knife hand strike to the throat which made her gag and cough. The girl laughed cruelly at her expense.  
"I can't believe you still fall for that!" She cackled. "You are such a loser!"  
"That's not nice, Anderson!" A young boy in yellow interjected.  
Anderson stopped and grabbed the boy by his shirt collar. She scowled at him and then threw him to the ground roughly. Rachel rushed to the boy's side, making sure he was okay. The other three stayed to confront Anderson.  
"Why did you have to do that? You know he's only twelve." The last boy who was short and carried around a camera said.

"What are you gonna do about it? Fight me?" Anderson asked. "Because I know you wouldn't want to get in trouble with your daddy, Mr. Teacher."  
The last boy scowled, but didn't do anything else. What she said was true. He didn't want to get in trouble with his dad, considering who he was.  
"Maybe he won't fight you, but I will." The girl in red uttered, using her height to threaten the shorter girl.  
Anderson backed away a little, not in fear, but out of shock. It wasn't shocking that this girl stood up to her. It was how it grabbed the attention of everyone in the halls. She was one of the few people who stood up to her.  
"Maybe I'll take you up on that." She glared.  
The tall boy in green stepped in between the two girls in order to stop them from doing anything.  
"And maybe I'll stop both of you before I get blamed for this nonsense." He mentioned.

The bell rang loudly and the mean girl scowled.  
"I'll deal with you losers after school!" Anderson shouted as she left for class.  
As soon as the bully was out of sight, the girl in red turned to the others who were checking on the young boy.  
"Nice going, Rachel." She scoffed. "You could have helped me out there, but no. You were too much of a coward."  
"It has nothing to do with me being a coward and everything to do with me making sure Heath was okay." Rachel retorted, standing up to face her 'friend'.  
"Well, maybe he wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place if you weren't so gullible." The girl sneered.  
"Mabel, that's enough." The boy in green declared.  
Rachel took a step back to think about what Mabel just said to her. She had wanted to stand up for Heath, but she was scared. Maybe she would never be able to conquer her fears.  
"Don't tell me when enough's enough, Keagan!" Mabel exclaimed.  
"Please, before someone gets hurt..." The boy in blue suggested in an urging tone.  
Mabel scoffed and glared at the short girl, but didn't say anything else. There were a few moments of silence until someone spoke.  
"Let's get to class so that way we don't get in trouble." Keagan said, helping young Heath up.  
Suddenly the whole school began to shake, keeping the five from going anywhere. The boy in blue held onto his camera, making sure it wouldn't get broken. Mabel stood her ground, preparing for anything that came their way. Rachel and Heath stayed close together to make sure neither was harmed. And Keagan sat on the floor, seeming almost terrified by this event.  
Then the shaking stopped, just as suddenly as it began. Just when the group of five felt that everything was safe, five figures kicked the doors to the school down. The five figures looked around until they spotted the teens, then they began walking over to them.  
With a closer look the group saw that these figures were not in anyway human. The largest was a mix of robot and human with cybernetic wings. It was mainly blue with the exception of spots with red. It's weapon was probably his power.  
The dangerous looking one was large and red, except for his scars, which were blue. His wrists a calves were bandaged, from what no one knew. His weapon was the gigantic sword he carried on his back.  
The weirdest looking one was a girl with long, long hair that was in a pony tail. She looked a lot like a fish, but creepier. She was dressed in Japanese like clothing. Her weapon was unknown.  
The most robotic one was also a girl, but she wasn't as creepy as the other. She was mainly pink except for one part of armor that was navy colored. She actually seemed pretty harmless. Her weapon was also unknown.  
Lastly was this tall goat like creature. His gray hair covered his eyes and electricity seemed to be surging through his skin. His hoofs large and blue. His weapons were electricity, his hoofs, and the two long bo staffs he held that ended with metal bars that were attached to them with a small chain.

"Who are you weirdos?" Mabel asked as soon as the aliens were close just a few feet away from them. "And what are you doing here?"  
"I'm Vesh." The dangerous one stated.  
"Lynk's my name." The tall goat said in a bored tone.  
"Bane." The biggest one grunted.  
"Vervain." The weird one cackled.  
"And I'm Zada, but you can call me your worst nightmare." The robotic one finished. "We're here to defeat the Power Rangers and then destroy this world."  
"What does that have to do with us?" Keagan wondered, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.  
Then the five aliens held out their hands, sending beams of light to all of them. Zada's was pointed at Rachel's and her beam was pink. Vervain's was aimed at Heath and her beam was yellow. Bane's beam was directed towards the boy in blue and it was blue. Lynk's was pointed at Keagan and the beam was green colored. Last of all was Vesh and Mabel. His beam was a dark red, much like blood.  
After the kids were identified the beams disappeared.  
"Because you five are the rangers we must destroy." Bane explained.  
The five began to panic. They weren't prepared for this. Power Rangers were just supposed to be fictional and not real. And why would they be chosen to be rangers! They were just normal kids!  
That's when five identical beams of lights came from the ceiling and stopped when an object was placed in each of their hands. It was a dark brown flip phone. They opened the phone and inside each one was directions.  
In order to morph, press the green button and shout at the top of your lungs, "Spacer Racer, Ready, set, go!" The teens looked at each other and nodded.  
"Looks like we are the power rangers you're looking for." Mabel smirked and prepared to morph.  
-To be continued-


End file.
